Delirio
by lintu asakura
Summary: Cuando veo tus asquerosos ojos no puedo sino pensar que desearía sacarlos de sus cuencas, no me considero un psicópata solo es mi instinto el que habla, no puedo simplemente negarme a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta.


**N****otas de la autora:**

Este fic lo escribí hoy día estaba molesta me ha ido mal en un curso en el que necesito estar bien, y me he enojado tanto que he tenido que escribir esto está, estaba escuchando una canción mientras lo escribía es realmente poderosa, escúchenla mientras leen

http: .com/watch?v=1X-EMCL0CIU&feature =BFa&list=WL9421967704F1CC1B&lf= BFp

Le quitan los espacios

**Summary**:

Cuando veo tus asquerosos ojos no puedo sino pensar que desearía sacarlos de sus cuencas, no me considero un psicópata solo es mi instinto el que habla, no puedo simplemente negarme a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta, por que se que la inmundicia de tu piel no se borrara

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Harry/ Draco (supongo que algo así)

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje, sadismo, tortura, etc

**Conteo de Palabras: **3620

* * *

><p><em><strong>Delirio<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando veo tus asquerosos ojos no puedo sino pensar que desearía sacarlos de sus cuencas, no me considero un psicópata solo es mi instinto el que habla, no puedo simplemente negarme a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta, por que se que la inmundicia de tu piel no se borrara; aquella marca echa a fuego en tu piel la horrible y denigrante serpiente, que te convierte en parte de su sequito, un infame mas al que eliminar la diferencia es que eras tú.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco temeroso observa como el gryffindor idiota del cual se reía, ha visto la marca lo ha tirado al piso y no ha tenido contemplación un golpe certero a la cabeza lo ha dejado noqueado, apunto de dejar Hogwarts por las vacaciones de navidad.<p>

Ahora se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, la cabeza le revienta su cuerpo entumecido, duele; como se le hubiera pasado encima una manda de thestrals. Gruñe por que no puede hacer nada mas, no sabe que es lo que quiere la orden del fénix con él a penas un mortifago de bajo nivel que espera que no lo maten apenas llegue a casa.

Es un calabozo casi igual a los que tienen en la mansión Malfoy, donde torturan muggles para beneplácito de su señor, del hombre al que le deben la vida. Se desmaya.

La segunda vez que abre los ojos esta en un cuarto común y corriente pobre solo una cama y un par de metros de espacio como el que se le da a la servidumbre, pero se siente mucho mejor por lo menos no está en el oscuro calabazo ahora su único temor es que el lord no lo mate cuando lo vea volver a casa, porque Draco supone estúpidamente que lo dejaran ir, lo que le espera en aquella casa no0 es algo que se hubiera esperado recibir a manos de el, nunca de el.

Draco no es paranoico nunca lo fue luego sucedió el despertar del lord las misiones suicidas de las que se tenía que encargar, su vida, era la forma con que jugueteaba el lord se reía de sus fracasos lo amenazaba, lo hería, lo hacía llorar, reía cuando vomitaba. Por una tortura especialmente creativa.

Draco no espero que hubiera peor trato que aquel, capaz por que el señor tenebroso no lo consideraba más que un insecto del se podía prescindir con tamaña indiferencia, que había ratos que se olvidaba de él.

Pero en el otro lado había alguien que nunca lo olvidaba, ya sea con alevosía o no, para aquel momento Draco se había olvidado de todo y de todos que no fueran su familia, era egoísta, y cobarde, sí; no pensaba preocuparse por nadie más que no fueran los suyos.

No siente temor en ese cuarto es un cuarto limpio, pequeño barato, pobre, pero un cuarto al fin a y al cabo, no querían hacerle daño capaz habían descubierto que era mortifago, lo interrogarían el lloraría y persistiría en lo que lo dejaran libre para poder cumplir su misión recalcando siempre que si no lo hacía matarían a su madre. No es que no fuera verdad, solo lo exageraría.

Draco no sabía que todo él había cambiado el camino de una persona, en ningún momento lo imagino o siquiera llego a considerar mas allá de sí mismo. Como Draco podía pensar más allá, cuando no se suponía que hubiera un más allá, como, cuando; hubo algo mas allá de su vista nunca lo hubo por que comenzar ahora, porque ser el chivo expiatorio de él.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, héroe, el niño que vivió, el ojito derecho de Dumbledore, la esperanza del mundo mágico, un niño maltratado por la vida triste, con un don para atraer la muerte y la desgracia como diría Trelewnie. Alguien del que jamás se pensaría que pudiera hacer un mal, lo hacía por convicción por moral.<p>

Harry había sido criado por muggles, Petunia no lo quería pero lo cuido, incluso ella misma no sabe por qué lo hizo cuando detestaba todo lo que tuviera _magia._ Nunca lo trato siquiera como un niño era una peste que ensuciaba su casa, a pesar de medir menos de medio metro y ser todo ojos grandes y verdes, nunca lo vio como un niño, menos como un hijo.

Harry creció a la sombra de su omnipotente y poderoso primo Dudley, poderoso si, fuerte también, podía lanzar toda su humanidad al suelo de un solo manotazo y si es que alguna vez pudiera hacerle daño, Tía Petunia, lo molería a golpes, y lo dejarían sin comer por días.

Quizá su infancia atrofio a Harry, lo hizo como ahora era, los maltratos la ira contenida, la rabia, el coraje, un odio que le hacía hervir la sangre, el no lo sabía.

Cuando llego a Hogwartz, un mundo nuevo se le abrió, una nueva forma de vida; una vía de escape, el mundo maravilloso que sus padres habían amado, un lugar de ensueños. Capaz eso le dio valentía. Para un encuentro destinado por las furias.

El primer niño mago que conoció fue Draco Malfoy, todo pequeño, y rubio; mejillas rosas y nariz respingada; si habría un color que definiría a Draco Malfoy en ese instante seria el blanco. Malfoy hablaba hasta por los codos, Harry tímido solo miraba sin poder expresar palabra nunca había tenido un amigo, nunca nadie se habían dirigido a él, los niños en la primaria no sabían su nombre. Deseaba tanto tener un amigo, trato de abrir la boca pero no salió nada de ella, luego el niño salió del lugar, no llego a entenderlo, hablaba tan velozmente.

Cuando Draco salió, Harry se sintió un poco desilusionado, había esperado poder hablar con el niño blanco, por un pequeño instante.

Harry conoció a Ron y se sintió feliz, aun no sabía las implicaciones de ser _HARRY POTTER_ una conversación amena, y Potter esta encandilado por las historias de la familia de Ron, la envidia lo corroyó por unos instantes, luego se disolvió.

El segundo encuentro con Draco Malfoy como ahora sabia que se llamaba fue escabroso, Ron era su amigo ahora y tenía que protegerlo, Ron se había burlado del nombre de Draco, a Harry nunca le gusto que insultaran el nombre de sus padres, Tía Petunia se reía constantemente de la hermana embarazada tan joven, por un vándalo, en aquellos momentos el apretaba los puños tan fuertes que sentía dolor en las palmas por días, pero ahora estaba en otro lado, ahora era un niño con un amigo.

Por primera vez hablo con seguridad, se refirió a Malfoy como lo hacía Tía petunia con él, de forma fría y sarcástica, rechazo la amistad, que había añorado cuando lo vio.

Ron le celebro la hazaña, una sonrisa palabras de aliento, risas muchas; y Harry se sintió bien, Malfoy enrojeció y los miro con odio. Salió de ahí con la cabeza en alto.

Le siguieron muchas escenas parecidas, con Draco Malfoy podía exaltarse insultar y mandar hechizos con el deseo de dañar. Con otras personas no, Harry había aprendido con el tiempo que el era el bueno, el salvador del mundo mágico, siempre estaba preocupado de no llenar los zapatos de tremendo titulo, pero escuchaba el vitoreo cuando hacía de Draco mierda una vez más.

Sentía que cumplía un poco con su papel, según Ron _**el hurón**_era basura que debía ser exterminada según Hermione era menos que una mota de polvo no merecía ni su atención ni su pensamiento. Hermione y Ron hablaban como adolescentes siempre fue así, pero Harry no era alguien normal para él no era lo mismo.

Los amigos de Harry podían decir muchas cosas pero no era de corazón no era la visceral sensación que corroía el cuerpo de Harry, para Ron y Hermione era molestia y enojo, podían lanzarse un hechizo de desarme pero no pensaban en hacer daño de verdad solo medirse una vez más. Para Harry era su deuda con la sociedad.

Harry Potter era el chico bueno, el que estaba del lado del bien, el que castigaba, y perdonaba según su criterio. Draco Malfoy era el chico malo, el antagonista, alguien con quien Harry podía ser malo sin serlo realmente, alguien con quien podía hacer lo que quiso hacer muchas veces con Dudley. A Malfoy podía hablarle como le hablaba Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon, mirarlo hacia abajo como escoria, porque Malfoy no se merecía nada mejor, a veces deseaba encerrarlo en algún armario, destrozar la sonrisa de su rostro tan blanco.

En aquellos momentos se mordía la lengua, y volteaba hacia otro lado; esperaba paciente a alguna provocación, siempre recibía la aprobación de todos, la enfermera lo trataba con mimo porque era el chico bueno; McGonogall sonreía despacio como ver a un niño travieso, eso era porque Harry era un niño bueno; Dumbledore lo miraba con cariño lo veía en sus ojos celestes, nunca lo regañaban realmente, y el sabia el porqué, era un niño bueno que estaba haciendo justicia.

Cuando vio la horrible marca en el brazo de Malfoy, supo que se había convertido en un asesino con los que mataron a sus padres uno más de la escoria del mundo, aquellos que debían morir para limpiar el pecado de la muerte de sus manos. Sus amigos decían que estaba paranoico, Harry sabía que era una verdad como el tatuaje en el brazo de Malfoy.

Lo tomo desprevenido, un golpe certero un hechizo bien lanzado, y Malfoy estaba a sus pies como siempre fue. Y como siempre seria.

* * *

><p>Observo a Malfoy por días, sabe que el hechizo que le ha lanzado no lo hará despertar por lo menos en dos días, no sabe como lo va a llevar a Grindmuld Place. Lo tiene en un calabozo pensando, qué hacer con un ser que merece la muerte, o debería ser misericordioso con él y perdonarle la vida. Lo piensa detenidamente cada día, ha hecho malabares para logar que los Weasley's no se instalen en la casa. Y ahora tiene a Malfoy en una pequeña habitación detonada a la servidumbre, en la casa de sus antepasados. La ironía lo hace reír.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco despierta gritando, las manos crueles de alguien lo aprisionan, el dolor lo hace cerrar los ojos, no reconoce el lugar, la vista borrosa, se detiene en la luz brillante de un candelabro en el techo, trata de hablar pero la boca la tiene entumida solo lanza gemidos, reconoce a su atacante trata de modular una palabra no puede.<p>

Los ojos temerosos de Draco no se despegan de la figura de su atacante, de aquellos ojos verdes, tan oscuros que podrían ser negros, pasa la mirada por la cicatriz en forma de rayo, se exaspera gruñe está molesto, pero no baja la guardia, hay algo en los ojos de Potter que le causa temor.

Harry se pregunta que tiene los ojos de Malfoy que lo hacen enloquecer, los odia, y al mismo tiempo los quiere para sí, con una navaja en la mano, tantea la firme piel de Draco.

Draco está desnudo, amarrado a una cama antigua y pequeña incomoda que parece que va a romperse por lo que rechina, recupera su movilidad, y trata de liberarse.

Suéltame, hijo de puta, que mierda quieres Potter

Harry sonríe, siempre le ha gustado la forma en que Malfoy lo enfrenta, sonríe con más ganas, retiene las carcajadas que están por salir de sus labios alza la mano y le da un bofetón a Draco que este se queda callado, Harry no termina da uno tras otro, hasta que se cansa.

Las mejillas de Draco están rojas e hinchadas, este gime despacio, le ha dolido la piel le arde, siente que le ha reventado los labios, gime despacito y ahora con terror desea liberarse, jala las cuerdas que lo mantiene amarrado, se hace daño en la muñecas y tobillos, pero tiene miedo, ese que está al frente suyo no es Potter, Potter jamás haría daño de verdad a alguien.

Harry juguetea con la navaja que le pertenecía a Sirius, la ha encontrado y se la ha quedado como recuerdo, tiene filo, y se ha cortado un dedo queriendo pelar una manzana, cuando la ha utilizado.

Pasa la hoja por el rostro de Draco, una caricia suave como la de un amante, Harry susurra palabras cariñosas, _**no tengas miedo no te hare nada,**_** el aliento de Potter choca con el rostro de Draco, **_**una pequeña serpiente blanca, suerte dicen, lo sabías; no , no lo sabías;**__**es un rumor muggle.**_

Suéltame Potter, por favor, no le diré a nadie; ¡te lo prometo!

Draco tiembla, tiene miedo, no sabe que le ha hecho a Potter pero ahora sabe más que bien que con él no se debe jugar, suda el temor le recorreré el cuerpo entero los bellos de su cuerpo están erizados como los de un gato. Grita la navaja se le ha enterrado en el muslo derecho.

Harry contempla su obra, la sangre sale en pequeños ríos, hacen figuras intrínsecas, en las piernas de Draco, sonríe, se acerca; lame la piel dañada, el sabor metálico de la sangre inunda su cerebro, jala la navaja de la piel, la herida se hace más grande, pero no escucha mas nada, el grito que Draco ha dado no se ha repetido, ni siquiera los gemidos de antes, inquieto voltea a ver a Draco, este se ha mordido los labios con tanta fuerza que sangran, lo apetitoso de esos labios llenos de sangre lo llaman, lame la sangre de esa boca, siente a Draco temblar, en un instante el rubio lo ha mordido.

Harry enfurece, toma el rostro de Malfoy entre sus manos, desquiciado le habla, _**abre la boca**_, Malfoy no lo hace, eso sería darle demasiado poder a su atacante, tiene que ganar tiempo.

Lo que no imagina Draco es que Harry, no tiene conciencia en ese instante, Harry baja las manos las presiona en los hombros, unos centímetros más y esta apretando el cuello mientras repite una y otra vez _**te odio**__,_ Harry aprieta con odio, uno real; aprieta fuerte y seguido y siente como la vida se le va de las manos a Malfoy, como este se retuerce para liberarse, la boca abierta, tratando de captar algo de oxigeno, los ojos desorbitados, Harry sabe que si presiona un poco mas Malfoy morirá. Suelta despacio, en pequeños intervalos que hacen que Draco respire tan ávidamente que tose con fuerza.

Lo ha soltado el otro cae desmadejado encima de la cama, Harry lame los rastros de sangre de la boca de Malfoy, siente un placer enfermizo en ese instante. Agarra la navaja y le pide,_**grita, llora, gime, pídeme a mí, llora por mí; los escuchas Draco, y capaz tengas mi misericordia.**_

Agarra la navaja una vez más, hace pequeños dibujos en el vientre en los muslos en el pecho líneas tras líneas todas sangran, Draco llora y gime desesperado, el temor en sus ojos es acusador, _**si hazlo por mí, libera tu voz por mí, llora tanto que te rompas la garganta,**_Harry ve su obra todo pintado de rojo, desea escribir sus deseos para no olvidarlos, lo que le provoca romper un cuerpo.

No hay papel tampoco hay alguna pluma o tintero, solo tiene una navaja y la música de el llanto de Draco, piensa y se pregunta si no será lo mismo, utilizar la navaja de Sirius, como cuando se dibujan corazones y se escriben confesiones de amor en los arboles. Sonríe ladino; Malfoy no sabe la suerte que tiene, es la navaja de su adorado padrino, el último recuerdo, con la navaja empieza a escribir un deseo muy escondido en su ser**, **_**te amo, te odio, te libero, soy tu salvador, ámame, mírame, quiéreme, mío…, **_una y otra vez se repite en el maltrecho cuerpo, Harry se acuerda fugazmente de Umbridge una buen maestra, cuando llega al rostro, se siente un poco mal por marcar tan bonito rostro.

Malfoy llora tanto que sus mejillas están mojadas, y rojas ha gritado y ha pedido auxilio, su voz está rota como la quería desde un principio, Malfoy le ha pedido perdón le ha suplicado que le suelte. Pero en ningún momento ha dicho lo que Harry realmente ha querido escuchar, _**te amo**_

La piel tan suave del rostro le espera la mejor palabra, con delicadeza escribe tan profundamente _Harry Potter_ para que sea imborrable, Malfoy ha llorado más fuerte en ese momento, _**no temas, solo es porque te amo, no lo sabía recién me acabo de dar cuenta, tu también me amas verdad, todos me aman, no podrías ser la excepción a menos que fueras uno más de sus lacayos, pero no tu no lo harías, te tendría que matar si ese fuera el caso, los tengo que matar a todos, escoria del mundo. **_

Su mejilla sangra tan copiosamente le arde tanto, y duele tanto que no sabe cómo es que aun no se ha desmayado. Teme por primera vez piensa que hay alguien a quien teme más que al lord oscuro, cuando Potter vea la marca, lo va a matar lo sabe y tiene miedo.

Por favor, por favor Potter no me mates, te amo, lo hago desde siempre por favor no me hagas más daño, me duele por fa…

Un golpe en su estomago tan herido le ha hecho escupir sangre, Potter ha visto la marca lo mira enojado furioso, Draco tiembla, teme se acurruca gime y llora mas fuerte pide que _**lo libere**_ repite que _**lo ama, **_ Potter esta sordo a sus suplicas, le ha quitado las ataduras, inocentemente Draco cree que lo va a liberar, Potter solo toma su brazo con la marca, lo acuchilla con saña hace de su carme un muñón sanguinolento, Draco grita adolorido, desesperado trata de quitarlo de encima, la pérdida de sangre lo hace torpe.

Harry se siente realizado cuando escucha el **crack**, la muñeca rota de Draco, y el grito de dolor de este, la marca no se puede distinguir entre la carne destrozada del antebrazo. Draco llora con más ganas.

Harry se ha cansado, no hay motivo, _**te amo, pero no puedo soportar esto me entiendes tiene que purificarte, para poder estar juntos, yo te limpiare.**_ Toma la navaja una vez más, la pasa por el cuello,_** no me mires con esos ojos, es por tu bien, me lo agradecerás después. **_

Corta lento la piel del cuello ve como la sangre gotea de las heridas, un corte mas y su cuerpo vibra de placer, sus ojos están hipnotizados por la imagen, mira un poco hacia arriba ve los ojos de Draco, plata liquida, inundada de lagrimas, ojos acusadores temerosos, lo miran como si fuera un monstruo, se enoja el no es el monstruo, el monstruo es aquel al que llaman lord, solo él; detesta esos ojos, agarra la navaja, apenas se da cuenta que sus manos están rojas de sangre un color llamativo intenso furioso, toma los ojos con sus dedos los presiona, siente la resistencia y el leve parpadear de Draco, un poco mas de fuerza y los ojos están rotos, Draco está roto, lo ha roto sin querer, Draco debería ser irrompible, pero a la vez debería poder romperse a su antojo, Harry se contradice constantemente, la mueca de dolor no pasa desapercibido para Harry.

Besa a Draco con entrega con amor con la ternura que no ha tenido en ningún momento, el beso es lento, y suave para Harry un manjar una delicia, de dioses, para Draco es el ultimo respiro que da, saca los ojos de la cuencas, ya nunca van a poder mirarlo con desprecio, nunca jamás.

Sonríe termina de cortar la garganta, el ultimo latido del corazón de Draco se deja escuchar como el tic tac de un reloj, muere en un charco de sangre, sin haber cumplido ninguna de sus metas sin haber soñado siquiera una vez, son haber amado.

Harry se limpia las manos en las sabanas blancas, aunque ahora sean rojas, toma la navaja de Sirius, la limpia; corta unos mechones de cabello de Draco, y se va, sale de la habitación sabe que esa habitación no se abrirá para nadie que no sea el dueño de la casa por sangre, Potter tiene sangre Black al igual que Draco.

Se retuerce en el suelo la risa lo ha enloquecido no puede dejar de reír, todo ha sido tan divertido, Pero todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, realmente amo a Draco, pero este ya no está vivo, tiene algunos mechones de su cabello podría jugar con ellos. Se agarra el pene esta duro desde la purificación que ha efectuado.

Llama a un elfo y le pide que limpie el lugar donde ha dejado el cuerpo de la persona a la que amo hasta la locura. Una caja de cristal como una princesa durmiente, se lo imagina tan bello. Cae dormido en la habitación que ocupa en la casa de la familia Black.

* * *

><p>NA: dejen comentarios, me haran muy feliz. opiniones todo lo que decidan.


End file.
